tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
High Noon at the Water Fountain
High Noon at the Water Fountain is the first episode of the Temp. Plot I'm thirsty We see a computer monitor. Gibberish is being typed on a doc, this continues for a full 30 seconds. Suddenly, the mouse moves and opens chrome. We then see the office temp who is typing this. He has red hair and an unshaven face, he is in a bland, grey cubicle. He looks outside of his cubicle for anyone coming by. The coast is clear. He then types the phrase "best Daredevil comics" into the search bar. He clicks on the Ranker article and is looking at it. Suddenly, the sound of soft footsteps are heard. He quick switches back to the doc, but not quick enough. The Hot Co-Worker enters the cubicle and she says "What are you doing?" somewhat loudly. The Temp quickly says "What are you doing here? This is my cubicle. Do you actually have the NERVE to think that I wouldn't be doing my job. How DARE you. I've never BEEN so insulted. HMPP!" he then storms out of the cubicle and shouts rudely back at her "I'm getting a drink of water!" He goes down the hallway which is grey and bland to a water fountain. He grabs one of the conical paper cups and puts it under the tap. He is about to pull the blue tab, when suddenly BANG! Someone shoots the water fountain and water starts coming out. The camera then zooms in on the temp's started face and we start to see the titles. Titles Scott Joplin's the Entertainer starts to play and we see a computer monitor. We hear the clicking of keys as the person at the monitor (who is not pictured) types the credits (see below). He does this rather quickly, although he occasionally grunts annoyance at having to type the credits. At the end he gets fed up and draws with marker on the computer "The Temp". We then hear the sounds of him leaving his desk. Try the CEO, bro 12:00 We see the face of a cowboy. He has a big handlebar mustache, is wearing a big ten-gallon hat, chaps, cowboy boots with spurs, and a duster coat. "Reach for the sky, you varmint!" he yells. The camera switches to show the Temp, he is horrified by this sudden touch of absurdity and starts running like hell down the cubicle hallway. The cowboy shoots at him shouting "come back here and face me like a man". He then runs after the Temp. The Temp runs to the office of "the Boss" and enters. We see a shot of him locking the door and we hear a voice say "Hey bro, whadda you know." We see a shot of the office. It shows a room lit similar to a darkroom filled with smoke. A man dressed like a beatnik is sitting in a bean bag chair and smoking an exotic pipe. There is a giant fluorescent light cactus behind him. This is the boss. "Hey bro, whadda you know," he repeats. The Temp starts to regain his composure and says, "I was...getting a drink of water...when suddenly.... A GUY STARTS SHOOTING AT ME!" he yells hoarsely. "I think we should call the police or..or something. Is there some kind of alarm you can set off to warn everybody else?" The Boss seems puzzled by this question and says, "I dunno bro, try the CEO." The Temp seems confused by this response. "I'm Sorry, what?" he asks in disbelief. "Try the CEO, bro" the Boss repeats. "Uh, ok," responds the temp, who is looking through the door's peephole. We see the cowboy in the peephole. "Can I borrow this?" he asks, pointing to a card table. "I guess so, bro." says the Boss. The Temp lifts up the card table, quickly opens the door and throws it at the Cowboy, the Cowboy staggers back, and the Temp runs down the hall. Meeting the CEO The Temp runs to an elevator and enters it. He pushes the top floor button, he sees that the cowboy is gaining on him. He pushes the close doors button. The doors don't close. The cowboy is ten feet away. He pushes it again, the doors don't close. The cowboy is five feet away. He pushes it again, the doors don't close. The cowboy is at the door. He pushes it again, the doors close, but the cowboy's arm (holding a gun) is caught in it. He shoots the gun repeatedly (a total of 20 times). Miraculously, none of the bullets hits the temp, and the cowboy pulls his arm out when the elevator starts to go up. We see an image of the building (a rough image is pictured) a light moving up the building represents the elevator he is in, eventually, it stops at the top floor. The doors of the elevator open and the temp steps out. Majestic music plays as the temp stares down the long majestic hallway (also pictured). He walks to the reception desk at the end of the hallway. He tells the secretary, "Uh, the boss sent me to tell something important to the CEO." Cast * Cameron Monaghan as the Temp * TBA as the Hot Co-Worker * Johnny Depp as Wayne Westwood * Frank Caliendo as the Boss * Matthew Broderick as the CEO * Steve Martin as Dad * Judi Dench as Mom * Cameron Monaghan as the Political party people * Political advertisement footage as Dean Phillips and Erik Paulsen Credits * TV Ideas Wiki Presents * A Where is the Knife Series * Starring Cameron Monaghan * TBA * Frank Caliendo * Matthew Broderick * Written by Leostales * THE TEMP Category:First Episodes Category:Leostales Category:The Temp Category:Episodes